roleplaying_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/FNAF World Update 2-The TRUTH About FNAF!
First off, this theory has spoilers for Update 2 of FNAF World, obviously, so if you didn't beat Update 2 of FNAF World, STOP HERE! It also uses this update to explain things like FNAF4's Halloween Edition, FNAF57, and what the "flipside" really is, revealing a surprising truth of FNAF and FNAF World. If Psychic Friend Fredbear appears next to your after reading this theory, don't panic. He's here to help you! So, let us begin. The update begins with Fredbear saying that there was more adventure, and then asks what the player is even doing here, and how he should exit the game, and maybe drink a cup of coffee. This proves that this is to the player and not to any of the characters, as animatronics cannot drink, at least not outside of the digital world. This makes sense by my FNAF World Dream Theory, but it also debunks said theory. You can't CHOOSE to exit a dream. As a result, FNAF World really is a game. However, "Was I REALLY the villain in your mind", what I used to prove that the game is a dream, still doesn't make sense.. Unless... You, the player, helped develop FNAF World, the digital world. The animatronics helped BUILD FNAF World, where Scott was their enemy? Why is this? Well, my guess is a FNAF game where the animatronics are the bad guys were the cause to consider Scott a bad guy if he enters, leading to this very scene. Scott was a bad guy in their mind because THEY made him a boss. Fredbear himself was probably the one who made it, as he was the one who made that joke about more adventure. This is probably why he is the one who knows about the core of the game, the guardians, the Puppet-Master, and the clocks, which have a more important meaning than you might think. If you talk to the Desk Man, he states that this side (Which I will be calling the FLOPside) is like a pendulum, it swings one way, and it swings another, and that the way it's swinging, something terrible wild happen. This may be because while the animatronics built a sanctuary, Spingtrap is an evil anmatronic, the Purple Guy, and probably snuck in this geature, making it turn the other way, and this is the first time it is happening, which is the TRUE cause of the enemies spawning. He then states that there is a secret passage to the Halloween Edition. Which Halloween Edition, however? FNAF World Halloween Edition, or FNAF4:Halloween Edition? Well, the area Fredbear was talking about turns out to be the Geist Liar, with Purplegeist. Therefore, we can safely say that this was FNAF World: Halloween Edition. We also find in this update Scott Cawthon, which the game calls "animdude", who was sent here to be reused for FNAF57 after being defeated, along with other useless characters, mostly non-canon ones, like the Halloween Animatronics and the Coffee Maker, who were all sent here after their days in the other games were done. Because the final area is from here, this is a part of the digital world, the "flopside". The "flipside", is still unknown. This shows a number of things. One, that the Halloween Edition DID actually happen, but as a virtual reality of its own, which explains its inconsistencies with the other FNAF games. After all, we see the Halloween Animatronics trapped from their games, they even mentioned that after they were used for the Halloween Edition, they were sent here. All of these were video game character misfits-Ones that just didn't belong anymore, which is why the forty animatronics we start with aren't ALSO there. Well, and that they're real instead of just code, after all, they are different than the glitch characters, right? The Halloween Edition is solved. After beating these knock-off games, they entered the Geist Liar, and took on PurpleGeist, and- Wait, WHAT?! Chica's Magical Rainbow defeats Purplegeist for them, and the animatronics must defeat it within 3 minutes, or the rainbow wild defeat them with an ultra-powerful blast! After they defeat the Rainbow, the Desk man admits HE'S the one who made those knock-off games, and that there was one that it was too tale to shut down, called Baby, and the update ends with a credit roll, a "to be continued", and a sneak peek of Baby for Update 3. One of these knock-off games was FNAF57. Given that it was not due until 2030, and he never mentioned a FNAF56, our FNAF56 must have already came out by Scott, putting FNAF World around late 2029. That also means there will probably NOT be a FNAF57, other than a knock-off game that will never be released. Or, there could be one, and Scott will take the fake one down. This does mean that FNAF57 will NOT be Freddy in Space. The teaser was teasing the knock-off game for Update 2. But that confirms all the games BEFORE FNAF57. FNAF57 is solved. Next, we will discuss the "flipside". First off, flipside of WHAT?! Well, as the flipside is given as a place, it must be the flipside of this world. And given that the animatronics built FNAF World, and the flipside events are what affects FNAF World, the FNAF series is the flipside. But still, what do the flipside and flipside together create? How can a digital world be the other side of reality? And what's different about the forty animatronics than the other 8? We don't see any in-game stats, or special moves. The only difference is that they came from the flipside. The PUPPET-MASTER has the special moves. Perhaps Update 3 will give us even more evidence of the theory I'm about to present: FNAF, our world, IS the flipside. Find the clock. Why? Why do we need to find the clock? Well, it opens a portal that leads to the same eyeballs that began the game, the way into the sanctuary and digital world, about the pieces, and how he must rest. The pieces, however, are in the flipside, FNAF. The clocks was a way back into reality, and a means of escape when the pendulum swings the wrong way. After all, the terrible thing that Desk Man was talking about didn't happen just yet. They would had to escape to the flipside, where possible the opposite was happening, as it's the OTHER side, or something else bad, but just not as bad. The other side.. But still.. It still doesn't make sense.. The Halloween Edition was REAL?! Yet not canon, not meant to be, and even PURPLE GUY was there, and we know HE'S canon. Why is this? Does this make Purple Guy a digital being too? But if Purple Guy, our murderer, was a digital being, what does that mean about us, the animatronics?! What does that mean about the Flipside? It, my theorists, is a digital world TOO. We're just the FLIPSIDE of it. A level ABOVE FNAF World, where glitch enemies DON'T just pop into existence. But given the logic of these games, we can't say that the games were any less real than the world we're in. The point is, that perhaps, we are in a digital world OURSELVES. That this world may ALSO be in a simulation.. And no, Scott did NOT make the flipside. He's only Puppet-Master of the FLOPside, FNAF World. And even after his death, the game continued going. Besides, didn't we make it clear that the animatronics were the one who made it, most likely Fredbear? Scott is the Puppet-Master, likely because COPYRIGHT. The game used the animatronics, which Scott took as copyright infringement, and sued Fredbear, and became the new owner of the game, the Puppet-Master. But since Fredbear was the one who MADE the game, he knows all the secrets.. Now, to convince Fredbear that the simulation isn't a good- You can't do that! The future will be changed! You'll create a time paradox! Wait, yeah, it would. Guess I'll have to let it happen. Category:Blog posts